412th's Return To Glory
by Sylvanas Nibi
Summary: The 412th Cadian undermanned and underpowered as a result of the Eldars deadly betrayl. Newely promted General Mira-Lee awaits contact from the imperium hoping for rescue and a chance to return to thier lost glory M-rated for saftey


I don't own War hammer 40000 if I did I'd be rich.

Unless otherwise stated it is in Liam (Lieutenant Commander and Inquisitor (temp/sometimes)) point of view

Human talking

_Human thinking_

**Daemon talking**

_**Daemon thinking**_

**BEGIN**

Second in command of the remains of an under strength legion, the remnants of the Eldar's destruction of the might Titan on Lorn V, this mighty warrior obliterated because of some foolhardy elder quest. Now the Cadian 412th seek vengeance, General Mira-Lee leads the legion pulling the remains together into a cohesive fighting force.

_I saw it coming, stalking slowly forwards in ornate blue armour. It looked at me and bayed, its shrieks turning my blood cold. They were the ancient enemy the dreaded marines of the Alpha Legion of chaos. _

**Cado Angelus **(**1**) (**2**)

I woke with a start panting as I looked around searching for the marine;

I sighed, "Stupid dreams, stupid meetings, and stupid chaos".

I reached out and pulled on my trench coat (deep dark blue with a hood over navy blue power armour (like the sisters of battle one's)) and grabbed my bolter (hellfire issue) and walked out (_**now you may be wondering why I didn't have him get dressed, reason for that is he changes before he sleeps so that he is always ready for combat, even wears his armour to sleep**_), nodded to the trooper guarding the door and glided towards the conference room. As I entered I looked at the scene in interest, the captain smoking pistol in hand, a corpse with a gaping holes in its stomach on the floor, blood and guts splattered on the walls, I took one look and confirmed my suspicions, red skin and horns, all tinged with the influence of the warp.

"Daemon", I spat with sudden distaste, "Captain, get us out of the Warp now, we have breach, someone's tampered with the Geller field generator", I made a mental note to find out who did this while speaking .

He looked at me with fear as I addressed the troopers guarding the doorway," seal the entrance to the bridge and sound the breach alarm", I quickly spun around and fired two shots, the sound echoing in the enclosed space of the bridge. Across the bridge two slanesshi were lying on the ground oozing blood and brain matter across the deck.

I glided over on one of the troopers, I chuckled as he gave a hurried salute, "at ease soldier, follow me," I drawled as I turned and walked to an empty seat.

"Your job now is to guard me while I attempt to guide the Cado Angelus out of the warp", I ordered while pointing at the dead astropaths, "Because as you can see the astropaths are currently unavailable and I'm our only real hope; so it won't do much good if I die will it?

He stuttered shook his head, "No sir, I'll try my best Sir"

I looked up, "you do that soldier"; I said as I closed my eyes and used my psychic powers to reach out for a weakness in the warp. I felt the roaring maelstrom of power tearing at my mind and the tempting whispers of daemons promising power and I recoiled suddenly, panting, gasping for air that didn't seem to come.

I was vaguely aware of the trooper looking at me strangely, as I desperately tried to calm myself before attempting to re-enter the warp. As I finally managed to get my breathing under control, I uttered a brief prayer to the emperor to guide me, and dove back into the hellish maelstrom that is the warp, as I desperately searched for an exit or weak point, I became aware of gunfire echoing distantly, I brought my mind back to bear on the ship, i became aware of what was holding us there and gasped; wrapped around the Cado Angelus like some giant deformed and depraved giant were the psychic powers of a daemon prince. I hurriedly brought my mind back to my body and snapped my eyes open and stopped.

If I hadn't been exposed to this sort of action before I'd be horrified; blood and body parts splattered across the room, giving the metal an eerie, hypnotising reflective coating. As my eyes scanned the room I briefly spotted the Captain and the trooper that was supposed to be guarding me huddled behind the remains of one of the astropath stations, firing off bursts at the daemon. As I listened and held my breath I also became aware of echoing gunfire, I spotted the door, or what used to be the door; the twisted wreck that lay beside where the door once was, was only good for scrap.

It must have heard me as it spun to look at me, a twisted approximation of a smile crept onto its hideous blood covered face. I reached down and grabbed the my bolter while de-activating the mag-lock on my armour; as I dove out of my seat and just in time too as it exploded into shrapnel not two seconds later. I rose I let off a burst of fire, the shells quickly tearing into the dust, I dove yet again as the daemon launched itself at my position swinging a vile looking sword almost as long as I was tall.

It turned and seemed to laugh, "**you put up a good fight for a mortal, but not good enough**", and with that shot forwards at blinding speeds.

I had no time to think so I did the only thing left, I reacted. My hands rose seemingly of their own accord, I paused, he kept coming. Closer and closer, "_wait", _I thought, _"wait almost there"_.

Three meters, two meters...

"Now", I whispered as blue-purple psychic lightning lashed out from my hands; wrapping around the daemons form as I reached out pushing against the incredible might of the daemon prince, struggling for dominance, fighting against what seemed an endless well of power.

"Damn", I gasped, "Captain shoot it, shoot it now".

The captain who had been seemingly frozen snapped to attention before rapidly letting off a series of bolt rounds. Under all the smoke and noise a recognised the higher pitched whining sting of imperial lasgun's, coming from the doorway. I looked over and almost smiled with relief; there in the doorway stood a squadron of the Cadian 1st, troopers I had requisitioned for my personal bodyguards while I toured Cadia.

The daemon shuddered as the repetitive fired and psychic lightning, slowly toppling onto its side into a growing puddle of blood and bodily fluids. I relaxed and let go of my lightning as the troopers continued to fired waves of las-rounds into its body.

I cocked my head to the side as I raised my hand and ordered the troopers to stop, looked on with a curiosity as the daemon slowly dissolved back into the warp energies that were used to create and sustain it.

I quickly reached out and wrapped my powers around the ship forcing its sudden exit for the warp into real space near...

**Notes **

**1.) Cado Angelus **Translates to Falling Angel

**2.) **The Cado Angelus is a heavily modified Mars class battlecruiser it trades off the nova cannon and most of its fighter carrying capacity(able to carry only ½ a squadron of Fury fighters or Starhawk bombers), in exchanges it carries 2 extra lance batteries, 1 set of 4 torpedo tubes, a 'cloaking' generator and improved reactors.


End file.
